Of Another Nature
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: SW AU: When the Chancellor assigns Senator Luke Skywalker to spy on a colleague, what exactly will happen to him? AKA, who exactly will he fall for? A mystery to us, but it does involve a red-haired, green-eyed girl by the name of Jade.


**Full Title: A Skywalker of Another Nature**

**Declaimer: I own nothing, and am not working for profit.**

**A/N: This sprang up, and I couldn't get out of my head, I just had to write it down. This is yet another one of my AU, and another take on the Luke/Mara romantic. **

**I'm very sorry to my _In Jabba's Palace (_aka, _Resolution_) fans, but chap 12 doesn't like me (and I don't like it either!:P), so I'm taking a writer's block induced break. **

**EnJoy! And as always Read and Review! I'd love to hear what you all think!**

**{DJWind} **

**Prolong:**

**D**own the crimson colored corridor walked the Senator from Tatooine. Hands behind back, the thirty-three-year-old man instinctively draw attentions from onlookers. He was not very tall, but walked with a straight, stiff back. Honey-blonde hair—darkening with age—was modestly cut, but it was the pure why he held himself, determined and forward, that draw the most attention. That, and his deep sky-blue eyes that always somehow seemed to peer straight to the soul.

The Senator was none other than Luke Skywalker, Rebel Leader, military pilot, and Founder of the New Republic, and many automatically assumed the new Chancellor or Chief of State. But Skywalker had strongly refused that proposal, having no desire to corrupt himself with such power the position held, shocking the enterer Galaxy and good many of his own colleagues as a result. He had since then remained a loyal, honest, and strong Senator with the Senate upon the capital planet of Coruscant.

That had been a year ago, and the New Republic was thriving from the defeat and death of the Empire.

Luke strode down the corridor, then through a door that opened up to the Grand Convocation Chamber, the very heart of the Senator Building, the place were all the Senators from every known—and unknown—Galaxtic planet gathered and debated long and heatedly to pass numerous bills and constitutions. Their latest debate was just ending, and Luke, alongside the Viceroy of Alderaan, waited.

"It's good to see you again, Senator Skywalker," Bail Organa said conversationally.

Luke nodded agreeable. "It's been a busy week, I'll be very glad for my leave."

"I'm afraid that's no longer possible," Bail said sadly, and sighed; he was an aging man, and his responsibilities weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"What do you mean, Viceroy?" Luke turned his eyes from the Senators and back towards the Alderaanian.

Bail turned his back slightly, and said a low voice, "I believe Chancellor Organa Solo has an assignment for you, Skywalker."

"Yes?" Luke propped.

"I can't tell you all," continued Bail. "This is neither the time nor place, but I believe Organa Solo's to spy on a Senator."

"Spy?!" Luke draw back as if he had been bitten by a mynock. "_That_ I don't do, Viceroy. I'm not going to spy on a college."

Bail laid a hand on his arm, stopping him from leaving, and said sadly, "I'm afraid you have no choice, Skywalker. You were a soldier, and a Jedi—you are extremely skilled at this, unlike most."

Luke gritted his teeth, and said sourly, "Go have someone else do your dirty work for you, Viceroy."

Bail looked on at him with troubled, grieved eyes. "I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong person, Senator. You will have to degust this with the Chancellor," and without another word, then old man stood and walked away.

* * *

"I see news has spread quickly," The Chancellor, Leia Organa Solo, the daughter of the Alderaanian Viceroy, looked up from her piles of datapads on her desks as Luke and several others entered the primary office of the Chancellor.

Luke powered his head politely before her, and replied courtly, "Yes, it has. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse."

At this statement, Leia looked sharply up at him squarely in the eyes, and study him. His face realized nothing, sent in complete stone of determination. _He's set on this, it's he?_ the thought crossed her mind, _Well, he's just going to have to get over himself._ Leia lay down the datapad in her hand, letting it _click _against the others on her durasteel desk.

"Are your refusing my word as the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic?" Leia's voice was utterly deprived of anything but chill. She knew how to put men in their place, and Luke was no different. She was not the Chancellor and Chief Founder of the New Republic for nothing.

Luke looked into her eyes, and took a greater force than normal for her to resist them. "Yes," he said just as flatly and cool. Tension shimmered visibly in the air between them. They were two leaders of equal determination and strength, and to clash was near fatal.

"Then," Leia was the first to break the silence, "Before you so rashfully refuse, Senator Skywalker, I must say this." She stood up, as straight and stiff as her petite form could master, it was times like this that she so greatly desired to many inches taller than her opponites. "This assignment I've given you requires someone within the system. There is a Senator we believe is working for the Empire—what remains of it at least. Vital information has leaked, and we believe its source is right here, within the Senate. I want you to become close to this particular Senator to see if it is indeed true, close in any ways possible," she added.

"I don't like spying on a friend," Luke admitted. "It's not right."

"Whether it's right or wrong to you, doesn't matter," said Leia, her patience wearing thin. "It's the Galaxy that needs protected. Now," she turned back to Luke with sharp eyes and an even sharper tone. "Now, Senator Skywalker, are you in, or are you out?"

"Yes. But one thing; what's the Senator's name?"

"Devon Jade from Corellia."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
